The Hunter of Monster High
by Goddragon99
Summary: A monster hunter are hunting down your favorite ghoul from monster high and making them his slave! No main plot just nothing, but a hunter fucking monster girl. Each chapter will be short! Rated M for Lemon and Smut!
1. Chapter 1

At night in the deep dark forest, the monster hunter Kevin is searches for monster girls to capture them and make them into slave! He is now looking for a werewolf girl known as Clawdeen Wolf!

Then, suddenly he hear a wolf howl, Kevin runs towards the sounds of howling then, arrived at cliff, he look direct at the cliff and he spotted her! she have beautiful brunette hair, yellow eyes, wolf fangs on her teeth, a brown fur-like skin, open-toed black boots, a warm black jacket, a tight pink black striped tanktop, a purple skirt and very long legs!

Kevin has found her and she have not noticed him yet, he is getting ready to catch the wolf girl. Kevin moves closer quietly as she continue to howl at the full moon, he try to get close enough so he can shot her with his dart gun Kevin is in range to shot her!

Clawdeen: Okay...that a enough howling for the night, better get out of here before someone see me!

Kevin only has one chance to get her before she escape, so he shot his gun firing a tranquil dart at the wolf and hit right on her ass!

Clawdeen: Ow! What the ...!

Clawdeen turn around saw Ken right behind her, she started to panic and she tries to run away, but only got a few steps before collapses on the ground, she is taking the effect of the tranquility dart and fall a sleep on the ground!

Kevin: Yes, I did it! I have capture my first monster girl, It is time to take her away!

Kevin walks toward put her up, placing her in his trunk and driving away from the area!

At his secret hideout, Kevin is carrying Clawdeen to the his basement and place her on the table and scan her whole body with his scanner machine!

Kevin: Hmmmm! All her vital are good and she is healthly too, good time to test the control collar.

Kevin grabs a metal case and opens it pulling a control collar. The control collar is a special collar that allow user to control the monster who wear it and the monster will have no will to resists! He moves over the sleeping wolf and put the collor on her neck!

A few seconds later, Clawdeen have opened her eye and sit up on the table. She look around the whole room, then look at Kevin who is in front of her!

Clawdeen: Hello, my master what can I do for you!

Kevin: It really work! She is under my control and so I will get the rest of them!

Kevin was very happy about the result. Kevin turned towards Clawdeen to give her a order!

Kevin: Tell me what your name and your job!

Clawdeen: My name is Clawdeen Wolf and I am your slave! I will do whatever you say and I will do with no problem!

Kevin: Good! Let us have some fun!

Kevin grabs the button on his pants unbuttoned it and pull his pants down showing his huge dick with precum on to her!

Kevin: I want you to suck my dick!

Clawdeen: Yes, sir!

Clawdeen have slowly got onto her knees before him, her lips suckled on the tip, holding tight and drinking down his sticky precum seed. Kevin slowly lifting his hips, bucking against her mouth as the dick slipped free with a small phPP! and smeared against the side of her face.

Kevin: Go on, I'm sure you can do better than that..

He breathed out slightly teasing his slave with his dick. Grinding it against her snout with subtle pushes of his hips, loving the texture of her furred skin against his throbbing hot shaft.

Clawdeen exhaled against his dick, submit to his every whim. Her mouth opening as she pressed her nose against the warm vein underneath his dick. Holding onto his shaft with both hands as she slurped her tongue from his balls all the way up to his cocktip.

Clawdeen: Master, I live for your cock, it means everything to me.

She cooed from her lips in a truly admiring tone.

Clawdeen: I pledge myself to your cock.. I need your dick."

She panted, gently suckling on the shaft and caressing his girth with an enticing wet SsthlPPP!

Kevin "Hhhfff, fuck.. OhhFUCK!"

He jolted when she suddenly went silent, her lips sucking on his cocktip and bobbing her head up and down, rapidly pumping her head on the shaft while her loving fingertips stroked and caressed his sac.

Her thumbs gently applying pressure to his balls and even giving a slight squeeze as he felt himself pulse, trying to hold back his orgasm as his palms just clutched onto whatever he could find! His mouth gaped open and he felt his teeth clench along with the rest of his body.

Kevin: Hfhfhhhsshhh!

He suddenly releasing himself against that loving mouth. Thick globs of cum suddenly sputtered from the tip of his cock, staining iniside her mouth as her lips sealed around his shaft.

He was cumming, and she was still holding that suction! His eyes rolled in the back of his head as she clutched even tighter, letting his body fall back against the chair and let the essence of his cum just pour from his tender cocktip. Her tongue was miraculous, rolling around his tip as she drank down his cum like a slut! He didn't realize just how pent up he'd been for the past few weeks waited to have sex with monster girl, and his loads were exceptionally full!

He felt pure relaxation warm over his body as he exhaled, his still semi-hard dick escaping Sherri's lips. Splrrrphpp! His dick was still leaking cum from his cocktip, spilling into a puddle on the floor. He was just so relaxed.

Kevin: Okay that enough for the night, Clawdeen! But first clean this mess!

Clawdeen: Yes, Master!

Clawdeen is cleaning up the puddle of cum on the floor with her tongue! Ken don't waited to catch a another monster girl!


	2. Chapter 2

In the city in Transylviania, Kevin is searching for the vampire who is hiding in this city. She known as Draculaura, she was hiding from him, but Kevin know where is she. Draculaura is in a dark valley, but it is a deadend and no way escape, he got her now!

Draculaura: Please don't kill me I'm too young to die, well I am over 2,000 years old, but still!

Kevin: Don't worry, I will not kill you, vampire!

Draculaura: Really?!

Kevin: Yeah!

Kevin walks towards the scared vampire with the control collar in his hand!

Draculaura: Hey what are you doing? And what that in your hand!

Kevin got close enough and place the collar on her neck before she had a chance to react!

Draculaura: Hey, What the...

Before she have a chance to finish her word, her eyes glow for a second then turn back to normal and she look at him with dull eyes!

Draculaura: What can I do for you, master!

Kevin: Good! Follow me to my trunk.

Draculaura: Yes, Master!

Ken takes the vampire to his trunk and drives away from the city.

At his secret hideout, Kevin command the vampire to be maid to clean up his place while he is out and also tell her come to his bedroom for her reward! Kevin ismin his bedroom waited for the vampire, in seconds later, Draculaura came in to his room. She is wear a maid outfit and having black mary janes shoes!

Draculaura: Hello, master! What can I do for you?

He leaned back and sat up on his bed, signalling her to come closer.

Kevin: Come here, my pretty vampire

She walks towards the bed as her hands reached up to his chest. He smiled, pulling her close as she fell down on the bed. She giggled, roaming her hands on his body. It was definitely not smooth, but pleasant to touch. She leaned close, feeling his abs with her cheek. He placed a hand on her head, caressing her hair as she planted soft kisses on his body.

Kevin: It's no need to rush.

Draculaura: Okay, master!

They are explore each other's bodies and feel the heat they emit. They would gaze at each other's eyes, long enough to make them crave for each other more. Gentle caress to ease up their muscles, relaxing them. Then they would kiss. Small, short pecks, to a more intense heated kiss. But they do it slow. Doing it in a quick pace didn't satisfy them.

He sat up again, hugging her. She nibbled his neck, tracing a finger on his chest. His hand made its way to her bottom, squeezing it gently. She gasped, raising herself so his hands could get a full grasp on her flesh. He slapped as thanks, and squeezed it again. She pecked his cheek. Once, twice, three times. He raised her maid outfit off of her and teasing her by caressing her thigh. She licked his lips, then kissed him deeply. She couldn't stand the teasing anymore. She pulled her lips away to return it with more force, earning a groan from him. He lifted the headband just to get it out of the way. He brushed his hands on her, feeling her warm and moist core. She moaned, feeling her chest getting heavy from the difficulty of breathing.

He chuckled, deep and dark, inserting a finger inside. She yelp, squirming as he quickened his pace. She was wet. Her body temperature was rising. She was panting, short, quick breaths escaped from her. Her lips was sealed shut thanks to his intense kiss. He pulled his finger away and gave his bottom another slap. She panted, exhaling loudly. He planted gentle pecks on her cheek, massaging her back. She looked up and softly smiled. He was being more gentle tonight. His smile was wider than her. He planted another peck as he laid her down. The gown was lifted up again, enough to give him the space he needed to unite with her.

She parted her thighs to give him room. He leaned and kissed her softly. The man let his tongue out and licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let her tongue free, touching the tip. They let they're tongues dance slowly, making soft grunts and noises. He removed his boxers and threw them away without breaking their session. He trailed his hands on her thighs, slowly making its way up to his prize. She pulled away, panting. He kissed her softly as he slowly made his way inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lewd noises escaping her lips. He pulled out and thrusts back, keeping the same pattern over and over again. He kept his grunting to a minimum, but he made sure she would moan loud and clear.

Draculaura: Oooooh yes, master! make me your!

Her eyes were shut. She was feeling the pleasure building up inside her. His breath was beneath her skin. She was moaning close to his ear. His pace was slowly increasing, she was being louder. His sweat was slowly trickling down his face, the temperature was on its highest. He was feeling his limit getting closer as he went harder. She was squirming again, her nails digging from his back. She was moaning his name. Repeatedly, it sounded sexy to his hears. Leaning, he kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks. She reached her climax first, her body spasm from euphoria. It was enough to sent him over the edge as he released inside her, moaning as his body shook from releasing. He pulled out of the vampre, letting all that cum dripping out of her!

Kevin: That (pant) was amazing!

Kevin turn his head and see that Draculaura has pass out from all that pleasure!


	3. Chapter 3

In the desert of Egypt, Kevin is now searching for the beautiful mummy princess of Egypt known as Cleo de Nile. She is in the great pyramid of Giza and the pyramid is filled with deadly trap.

Kevin found the doorway for the pyramid, he see a map that say she is at the three level below in her chamber! Ken walks toward the first floor, he use his special goggles to see the hidden pressure plate that actived the traps, so he avoids the hidden plates and went to the the second level. The second level hall seem empty, but he threw rock throught the hall then a swarm of beetle attack the rock and they went back inisde of the walls.

Ken: Hmm! Beetle huh? Good thing I bring bug repellent!

He spray himself with the bug repellent and walks throught the hall, the swarm tries to attack him but the repellent make them to running from him, he manage to make through the hall with no problem and make it to the final floor!

The final floor have the chamber room down the hall, but it's guarded by two jackal warroir and they see him!

Guard #1: Halt! Goes there!

Kevin: Ahm! The pyramid inspector, I am here to see the princess!

Guard #2: No can do! Nobody can't disturbed the princess while she is sleeping in her chamber!

Guard #1: You have to come back a another time, sir!

Kevin: Well I coming in neither way!

Guard #2: Oh yes! What are you going to do about it?

Kevin: With this!

Kevin reach in his pocket, he pull out a ray gun out of his pocket and point it at them!

Guard #1: ...Hahahahahaha! Really a toy! Going to make us let you in!

Guard #2: Haha! Yeah, It is no way that toy can do something with..

Ken fires his ray gun at them, trapping the guards inside of solid block of ice! The ray gun was really a freeze ray, he walks pass the frozen guards and enter the chamber of the princess.

Kevin: I'm finally here! Now, where is that princess!

He looking around the chamber to find the mummy princess's coffin, he found the coffin in the center of the room. he approach to the stone coffin, he push off the top of the coffin revealing a sleeping mummy girl in it! She have brown-black hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights and sometimes with blue. Her heiar is long and hang loose. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles. Cleo's standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, gold, and anything in the range blue-to-teal, while shades of red and purple are a recurring palette expansion. Her outfit have common patterns that include triangles (pyramids), snakes, and cats.

Kevin: The mummy princess! You will be mine soon!

Kevin grab the collar out of his pocket, he tries to put in on the sleeping mummy, but she wake up and see him over her coffin!

Cleo: Huh! What are you doing?

Cleo have push him off her coffin and knock him on the floor, then she got out of her coffin and she walks towards the down hunter!

Cleo: Who are you? And why are you doing in my sleeping chamber!

Kevin: To get you in my monster girls collection!

Cleo: Oh yes! Guards! Guards! Guard! Get this human out of my pyramid!

She had called out her guards, but nobody came!

Cleo: Guards?

Kevin: Sorry, but I take care of your guards already!

Cleo was surprises by a human defeated her guards without her noticed!

Cleo: Okay, Fine! My guards can't get rid you, then I will do myself!

She tries to stomp on him with heels, but he got out of the way! He got back on feet, he grabs his dart gun, then he fire at her, it hit the mummy on her waist but, it wasn't a enough to knock her out, so she slaps his gun out his hand. Cleo punch him in the face knocking him into the floor again, she got atop of him ready to punch him, but she sudeen felt very weak the dart has finally a effect on her. Kevin take that opportunity to grabs Cleo and place on the floor instead, he grabs her bandages off her body and use it to tie-up her arms placing behind her back!

Cleo: Hey, how dare you touch my bandages and use it against me!

Kevin: Shut up, bitch!

Cleo: W-W-What do you called me! Ow!

Kevin have spanked her huge ass to shut her up!

Kevin: I said shut up! You are mine now and I think I will fun with your ass before I take your will away!

Cleo: Don't you dare use my ass!

Kevin: Shut up, bitch!

He started spanking her, quite softly at first. With each smack it got harder. After about 30 seconds, Cleo's bottom had turned a light shade of pink. Then once he reached full strength, his bottom turned pinker with the smack.

Cleo: Please stop! PLEASE!

The mummy princess cried, tears streaming down her face.

Kevin: I'm afraid that we have a very long way to go, young lady.

He said sternly, quickening her pace.

Kevin: A naughty girl like you needs a good spanking.

He ignored Cleo's cries and just kept spanking the girl until he saw the red mark of a bruise on her backside. Then he knew that his job was done. He started slowing down, but kept the strength up. After about 5 minutes of a slowed pace, he decided to stop.

Cleo: H-H-How dare y-you h-hurt my royal butt, you bastard!

Kevin: Look like this naughty girl need more punishment!

Kevin pull down his pants showing his huge dick to her. Cleo eyes widen as she see his cock in front of her face, she know what is going to happen next!

Cleo: W-Wait, I am sorry! I don't means that please don't fuck me!

Kevin: I'm afraid it's too late to say sorry!

He approach the tie-up mummy, he reached down, sliding his hand across Cleo's thong before ripping it off her, then he rubbed his erecting cock across Cleo's butt cheeks.

Cleo:…no…

Cleo mumbled out as she felt the hunter's heavy cock slide against her pussy. Kevin slid her hard cock head between Cleo's tight lips. The hunter's girth stretched her wide.

Cleo: Please! I'll do anything! Have mercy!"

Kevin laughed.

Kevin: You seek benevolence? I've wanted to pump you full of cum for a long time Jel

Kevin lowered himself, sliding more of his member into Cleo's stretching pussy. The hunter started rocking softly in and out, letting his cock slowly stretch her out.

Kevin: Oh fuck you're tight, but I think we can do better Jel, don't you think?" Luzella purred like a wild Keeat.

Cleo: No… no, no!

Kevin: It would be a sin to let such a tight ass go untouched.

Kevin pulled his slick meaty shaft out. Candlelight shined off the wet pussy juices that now lathered his cock. Cleo tries to crawl away, attempting to pull herself free again with no avail. Kevin reached down and palmed the back of Cleo's head holding her in place.

Kevin: Where do you think you're going?"

Cleo: Please! Mister! What do you want!"

Kevin slid his wet and robust rod upward, sliding it up against the mummy's tight ass. His flared cock head pushed into her, demanding entrance. Cleo gritted her teeth and pushed her arms backward into Kevin's muscular thighs, in a feeble attempt as if to somehow push the human off her.

Kevin only smiled his malevolent smile and pushed Cleo's head down into the floor. He handled the mummy like a small toy as he forced his cockhead into Cleo's tight ass. Cleo screamed as her sphincter struggled to accept the wide battering ram. Kevin slowly feed more of his length and wide girth into the mummy. Slowly it squeezed inward, stretching more and more, inch after inch. Cleo screamed out again as her ass was becoming impossibly filled with his massive meat. Kevin grinned in delectation as he pushed Cleo's face into the floor, smothering out her cries. The hunter's arm flexed as he dominantly held her bitch in place. The demon smiled as half of hix fat cock laid sunken into his toy's ass. He rolled his hips backward to let part of his cock slid back outward. Kevin pulled back, letting her warm skin brush across Cleo's soft back.

Cleo sighed in slight relief, maybe by a miraculous miracle Kevin had stuffed into her ass by mistake she thought. Her slight moment of relief was quickly snuffed out as Kevin pushed his massive member back inward again. This time he sank his cock deeper than before, letting a good three-fourths push in. Cleo grunted as her ass was filled with the hunter's wide member. Kevin lowered himself again, pressing his hand on her head, pinned Cleo's head to the floor. Kevin rocked back and forth softly, letting the mummy's tight asshole stroke his cock. Cleo groaned in discontent. Kevin loosened her grip on Cleo's head, letting her roll her head to the side with a loud gasp of needed air.


	4. Chapter 4

In the islands of Hawaii, Kevin is looking for the infamous sea monster that known as Lagoona Blue! It was sighting of blue skin fish girl surfing at the beach around evening! He have a plan to catch her!

At the beach, Kevin is wearing a monster disguise to trick her to believe that he is also a monster. He see fish-like girl surfing at the beach in the evening.

Kevin: Hey, help me!

She spotting him calling for help, she stop surfing and moves towards him and he see that she is a sea monster girl. She has pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has blond curly hair with blue streaked as well as freckles on her face, and green eyes. She wears a pink scale bathing suit, with a teal scaly, black jacket with a hoodie attached to it. The hood has blue mesh fins on it, and black and teal board shorts with blue fishnet tights. Her shoes are black flip flops, with black and white striped soles. She also wears gold earrings with coral and sand dollars on them, a gold beaded necklace with a seahorse, a gold beaded bracelet, and a pink lily barette in her hair.

Lagoona: Hello, sir! What's wrong?

Kevin: Yeah, you need to get out of here, a dangerous monster hunter is hunting down monsters and try to capture them!

Lagoona: Oh no! That's sound bad! We need to get out of here!

Kevin: He is searching around the beach and sea, but I know a place to hide! Follower me!

Lagoona: Okay!

Lagoona followed Kevin to his hiding spot, but it was a trap. As she walks the door a big net fall on top of her and she try to struggles to get it of her!

Lagoona: Ahh! What is going on!? Get it off of me!

Kevin was hurrying up to get the control collar before she break free and try to get away. After few minutes, she manage to get the net of of herself, but it was too late, Kevin put the collar while she wasn't looking.

Lagoona: What the...

Lagoona's eyes glows as the collar takes control of her mind, then she stand in front of her new master! Ken takes off his monster disguise, he was ready to give her order!

Lagoona: Hello my master! What can I do for you?

Kevin: Yes, I follow me. We are going to my secret hideout!

Lagoona: Yes, Master I will obey!

They goona back to his secret hideout. Kevin takes lagoona to his basement to have fun with his new slave!

Kevin: Take off your clothes and lay on that table!

Lagoona: Yes, master!

She have took off her clothes and lay down on the table. Kevin pulled out his dick and shoved his cock in her anal with no warning, he thrust his hips back and front at fast pace. Kevin can't resist her soft ass while lagoona loving her master pounding her anal as she is drooling on the table!

Kevin: Oh yes!

After a few minutes, Kevin fire his load inside of Lagoona's ass, he pulled out his cock also cumming on her backside too. Lagoona turned around begin sucking on his cock cleaning it up with her mouth!

Kevin: That's a good girl!

He grabs her head and started thrusting back and front giving her a deepthorat.


	5. Chapter 5

In the woods at a abandoned haunted mansion, Kevin is searching for the man-made monster known as Frankie Stein. He looked every rooms in the mansion, but can't find her at all until he found the basement, Kevin walks towards the door, he peeked in the corner of door and see someone in the basement!

Standing just in the room was a girl, but not just any girl, a MONSTER girl. She had pale green skin with stitching along her arms, legs and face with a curvaceous and enticing hourglass figure. She had long streaking black and white hair that reached down to her shoulders, luscious red lips, a pair of differently colored eyes – the left being green and the right being blue –, and a set of silver bolts sticking out on the sides of her neck. She wore a blue top with white sleeves and collar that had a yellow 'F' on the upper left of the front, a set of silver belts around her waist, a black and blue checker skirt with yellow lightning bolts in certain spots, yellow circular earrings, and a pair of high black shoes with yellow laces.

It's seem that the basement is a laboratory and she is doing expertiment in the lab.

Kevin: Good, she is distracted right now!

While she is not looking, he quietly opened the door and entered the laboratory, he slowly walks towards the distracted monster girl with a collar in his hand. As he reached the monster girl she turned around seeing him behind her!

Frankie: WHAT THE ...? Who are you?

Before she had a chance to react, he put the control collar on her neck. She tries to take off the colar, but it was already too late the collar took a effect on the monster girl, her eyes starts glow and fade away afterward.

Frankie: Hello my master! What can I do for you?

Kevin: Tell me your name!

Frankie: My name is Frankie, my master!

Kevin: Okay! Suck me off now!

Frankie: Alright!

Frankie had undo the buckle and zipper of Kevin's pant. Frankie released his pants and pulled down his underwear, freeing the fully erect 10-inch human penis and big balls from their confinement.

Frankie: W-Whoa!

She awe at the bobbing shaft.

Frankie: So, this is master's penis? It's bigger than any of the ones in the guide.

Frankie stared with intrigue at the fleshy rod. Carefully, she grasped the member with her hand.

Frankie: Wow, it's so thick. My hand doesn't even go all the way around it.

She started rubbing Kevin's thick cock up and down with her hand. Ken bit his lip as Frankie pumped his pecker, sending a strong sensation through him.

Frankie: Does this feel good Master?

Ken: Y-Yessss…

He mumbled with a hot breath.

Frankie smiled with excitement, happy to know that she was making her master feel good with her "knowledge of human". She continued to pump his shaft over and over again. She then used her other hand to help with the pumping, making Kevin moan out at the second hand on his member jerking him off.

Frankie was looking directly at Ken's cock as she jacked him off. As she pumped his shaft with all her might, trickles of trickles of pre-cum were beginning to escape the slit of Ken's second head.

She paused with jacking off Ken, giving the normie boy a chance to breath. She looked over to the magazine and flipped through the pages. "It says that something is supposed to come out once you do this enough.

Kevin: F-Frank-kie! Is something wrong?

Frankie: No, I need to try a different technique!

Kevin: Okay, go ahead!

She released her hold on Kevin's shaft.

She removed the shirt from her chest, a pair of big G-cup pale-green breasts with dark green nipples bounced free. Ken's wide eyes were locked solely on Frankie's exposed globes, stunned by their size and beauty.

Frankie: Now that feels a bit better.

Frankie sighed as she shook her now free bosom. She looked back towards Ken who was stunned by the naked franken-girl.

Frainkie: Okay, let's try this.

Franked kneeled down before Ken, face to face with his twitching cock once more. She took hold of each of her ample mounds and pressed them around his huge member.

Kevin: Ngh!"

Kevin grunted at the sudden feeling of the two incredibly soft mounds pressed up and squeezing his shaft.

Franke: How does that feel Master?

She asked with honest curiosity.

Frankie: Does it feel good? I…I've never done this before, so I don't really know.

A dark green blush graced Frankie's cheeks. Seeing the blush cross Frankie's face made Kevin's heart melt. The part of him that knew they should stop had all but gone quiet.

Kevin: Y-Yes… It…It feels r-really g-good, F-Frankie.

Frankie beamed, happy to know her actions were making Kevin feel good. "

Frankie: Great! Then let's keep going.

Frankie continued to pump her master's cock with her breasts, making him moan and groan with arousing pleasure.

Kevin: F…F…Frank…kie…

He panted heavily as Frankie gave him his first ever tit-fuck with large breasts. His mind was clouded with lust and his body was unable to move. All he could think about and feel was Frankie's soft warm breasts squeezing and fondling his cock. This was another first for him, and it felt even greater than when Frankie was jerking him off.

For her part, Frankie was solely focused on making her master feel good. She had read in the magazine that her technique was a favorite amongst human males and judging from the expressions on Kevin's face she was certain that he was enjoying himself. She was also happy to find that her breasts were good for something. She sometimes wondered why her father gave her such a big chest, besides that to match her mother, but now she was happy to use them to help make her master feel good.

She kept pumping Kevin's shaft with her breasts, making the young man moan and grunt as all he could feel was a blissful sense of pleasure. However, as Frankie kept fondling and pumping his shaft, combined with her earlier actions, Kevin felt a familiar sensation begin to build. With each raise and lower of her mounds, Kevin felt the need to release rising more and more and knew he would not last much longer.

Kevin: F-Frankie!

He could feel the pressure in his loin building up to intolerable levels, ready to blow at any second.

Frankie increased the pace of her pumping, making her breasts bounce up and down rapidly around Kevin's pulsing penis. To her surprise she could feel it getting slightly bigger as she was sure it was almost about to blow. Kevin tried to resist release but found that Frankie's breast just felt too good. He could not hold back any longer; unable to resist any more. He needed to let it all out. He came.

Kevin: YAH!

Kevin exclaimed as his seed jettisoned out of his cock and right into Frankie's face.

Frankie: Gwuah?!

Frankie grunted in shock as Kevin's splooge sputtered into her face. A good portion hit her before she managed to use her breasts to direct Kevin's erupting rod upward. She watched as Kevin's cum ascended into the air before coming back down, staining her pale green bust. Frankie was astounded by the copious amounts the came out of Kevin's surprisingly still-hard rod.

Kevin panted as his release came to its end. His nerves were overwhelmed by the sensation, one far bigger than any time when he had jerked himself. Even more surprising, he was still hard, something that rarely happened after he reached his climax. His thoughts on himself however stopped when he saw Frankie wiping the cum off her face.

Frankie gathered all the cum off her face into her hands and licked them clean.

Frankie: Hmm…

Frankie hummed as she savored the taste of Kevin's jizz.

Frankie: Salty, but really good!

She gave her master a bright smile, leaving her master even more stunned. Frankie looked down and pouted at Kevin's shaft between her breasts.

Frankie rose up from her kneeling position, moving her bouncy bosom away from Kevin's rough rod. The franken-ghoul removed her shoes, socks, skirt, and black panties, exposing her lower half just as much as her naked top.

Kevin was unable to resist drooling at Frankie's large pale-green rear which matched her chest in size and shininess. Frankie turned around, giving Kevin a full view of her own womanhood, a pair of soft lips between her legs which were dripping with juices.

Frankie: Alright then, now let's see how this works. I-I've never done this before so please bear with me master.

She walked over to him.

Kevin: H-Huh?

He could mutter, still stupefied by her beauty.

Frankie walked right up to him and stared down at his twitching member. She bit her lips for a moment in hesitation before reminding herself she was a monster on a mission.

Frankie: Okay master, time for the 'main course'!

She got onto her knees, swung one leg over his crotch, and began to lower herself onto his cock. She slowly lowered herself down onto Kevin's shaft, shivering as the head first entered her followed by the rest of the girthy appendage.

Frankie sat down and took his entire length inside her.

Unlike a human girl, Frankie lacked any hymen so the only pain she felt was from the stretching of her snatch due to Kevin's shaft.

Frankie: I-It f-feels b-bigger than it l-looks,

Frankie stuttered as she got used to Kevin's size.

Kevin: F-Frankie…

Kevin muttered as he felt Frankie's pussy clamp down onto his cock. He could feel the franken-ghoul trembling above him.

Frankie is now adjusted to Kevin's member inside her. She locked eyes with him and leaned in close. Slowly, she moved herself off of Kevin's cock until only the tip remained before slamming herself back down to the hilt.

Kevin: NGH!"

Kevin grunted as Frankie rammed herself back down onto his cock.

The franken-ghoul proceeded to ride Kevin like a bucking bronco, going up and down his shaft with her own rhythm. As she did so, her exposed cum-coated rack bounded up and down in sync, making the ghoul look lewder than she already did.

Frankie: F-Feels so good!

Frankie moaned as she rode Kevin's cock. It was a strange sensation, but she knew that she would quickly grow to love it as much if not more than sucking Kevin off.

Frankie: This feels so good Master. You're so big and hard, you're making my insides stretch. Does it feel good for you Master?"

Kevin did not answer coherently. He was only moaning loudly, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that seemed to course through his entire body and converge on his dick. Frankie's tight cunt drove his nerves wild, making him lose all sense of resistance and instead embrace the carnal desires that now consumed him.

Kevin: Frankie!

Kevin growled out as he let his desires consume him. With strength he didn't even know he had, Kevin reached over and grabbed a hold of Frankie's Fine-Stein ass and began to buck his hips, fucking Frankie even harder.

Frankie: AH!

Frankie exclaimed in surprise as Kevin took control of the situation.

Kevin rammed his cock into Frankie's tight snatch like a jackhammer gone wild. Gone was the normally level-headed human, replaced with only a beast ready to breed the female near him. Despite this, he did not let this overtake him to disregard Frankie's own pleasure. His hands caressed her entire body, teasing her form with gentle nudges and pats. However, his main focus was driving his shaft deep into the ghoul that was riding him.

Frankie's mind was swirling. Kevin's shaft was driving her mad and her entire body wild. She could feel herself ready to lose control and felt something bubble inside her she never had before. Something was building, something forming from the intense pleasure Kevin was giving her. She wasn't sure what it was, unable to remember anything from the magazine, but all she knew that it was coming, and that she would be unable to resist, nor did she want to.

Frankie: MASTER!

Frankie cried out as she felt her first ever true orgasm. She had experimented before thanks to the magazine, but never felt such a sensation in her entire life. Her juices sprayed out of snatch, coating Kevin's dick and crotch in it.

Feeling Frankie cum made Kevin snap out of his carnal mindset, allowing him to stop and pause to let Frankie ride out her orgasm. As his mind also cleared up, he couldn't help but marvel at the satisfied/blissful expression Frankie made as she came.

When her release came to its end, Frankie panted heavily. Her entire body slumped against Kevin's, her naked breasts against his clothed chest. She could still feel Kevin's rod fully hard inside her, making her mind swirl with lust.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering.

Frankie: I want to be fucked some more, master!

Kevin nodded and drove his cock back into her.

Frankie: AH! Master! Ah!

Frankie moaned as Kevin continued to piledrive himself into her. Each slam between his hips and her buttock let out a loud smack accompanied by the squelching sound on his cock pushing into her dripping wet cunt.

Kevin: F-Frankie!

Kevin howled, completely lost to the feeling of Frankie's tight insides. The electrically-animated girl's inside clenched tightly around the young human's prick. All he could think of was how good Frankie's insides felt around him.

Frankie: Ngah!

Frankie cried out as she bounded up and down on Kevin's lap. Her big breasts bounced brilliantly before Kevin's eyes, arousing him even more with each thrust. Frankie could feel the head of his cock push into her womb with each thrust, driving her nerves wild. "

Frankie: M-Master! I-I f-feel s-so g-good!"

Kevin: M-Me t-too! F-Frankie!

Kevin panted as he continued to plow the franken-ghoul's undead field. His eyes met with her differently colored ones before lunging forward and claiming her lips into hers. The two poured their very souls into that kiss as they fucked each other like animals. Kevin's chest pressed up against Frankie's boobs, squeezing them between their bodies.

The squelching sound of linkage reverberated through the room, accompanied by their respective moans. The two teens held tightly onto each other, locked in their lovemaking embrace and their minds lost to their respective lusts. They pulled away from their heated kiss!

Frankie: M-Master! Oh Master!"

She cried out, her mouth in a gaping grin. Never did she think she could feel such undeniable pleasure. She had never felt such a charge in her entire life, not even when she had been struck by lightning. Kevin's cock hit the hilt with each thrust, driving her mind wild and her bolts to spark.

Frankie: So good! This feels so good! I never want it to end!

She could feel something inside her building, reaching its peak and about to release.

Kevin: Frankie!

Kevin cried out, grinding himself into Frankie's tight cunt with each thrust. Like her, he was on the verge of reaching his climax. This however, momentarily snapped Jackson out of his lust-filled mentality and his sense of worry returned. "

Kevin: Frankie! I-I going to cum!

Frankie: Yes!

Frankie cried out as she continued to ride him.

Frankie: I want it inside!

Kevin was smiling when Frankie crashed her lips onto his, intensifying her actions and riding Kevin's rod wildly. Kevin tried to move, but Frankie had her arms tightly around his body. Despite his tries to move, Frankie's hardcore fucking was overwhelming his senses. With all his energy gone, Jackson could not fight anymore. Nor could he hold back on his release.

Frankie: OOOOOH! Master!

Frankie cried out as she felt Kevin's rod thicken before shooting his surprisingly massive load into her. The sensation overwhelmed her own control and she came to her own orgasm. Her vaginal walls tightened around Kevin's cock, making him shoot more of his hot spunk inside her. At the same time, her bolts spark wildly with electricity, creating a brighter flash than ever before.

Kevin: FRANKIE!

Jackson howled as he came. His load flowed into the franken-ghoul like a rushing river. This was release was far bigger than the last, overflowing Frankie's womb and making her stomach expand in size.

The release lasted about three minutes before both were spent. Frankie's stomach looked to be a few months pregnant with Kevin's cum and her own juices escaping out.

The two of them moaned out in satisfaction as they felt their bodies go limp. Kevin dropped onto his back on the bed and Frankie fell onto his chest. With all the cum inside her cunt and Kevin's member now limp, the appendage easily slid out and a small amount of his and Frankie's juices oozed out of her pussy while the rest remained inside.

Frankie: That…was…voltagous!

Frankie panted as she lay on Kevin's chest, the two panting heavily.

Kevin: I…I'll…s-say…

Kevin panted with equal tiredness.

Kevin: A-After we rested! We are going to my hideout, okay!

Frankie: Yes, master!


	6. Chapter 6

In the night of bright city, Kevin is now seaching for the werecat within the city. People have been reported of sightings of werecats in the street, the resident said that they are stealing food and jewelry from people during the night, also they said that there are three werecat in the city, two of them are grey and white, and the third one is red and orange! But, Kevin have a plan to catch them!

In the middle night, Kevin is walking down the street with big bag in his hand. Inside the bag are foods and three necklace, but the necklace are really his mind control collar that he turn it into necklace. Kevin's plan is to let one of the werecat to steal his bag and let them wears the necklace, also he place radio and camera in the necklace so he can see them and command them with radio too!

Kevin: *Whispering* Where are you werecat?

In the alleyway in the street, a shadow cat figure is peeking atbthe corner looking at Ken who walking the same street near the alley! As he walks near the alley, the shadow figure jump in front of Kevin and got him by surprised!

Kevin: What?! Huh!?

Kevin is seeing the figure in front if him as he get closer look that the figure it look like she is one of the werecat hiding in the city! She has orange tannish skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. Her hair is styled in an asymmetrical bob, Her hair is dark orange with black stripes on her bangs. Her outfit is a deep pink tiger-striped shirt with a black, open studded mini jacket over it, an orange scarf around her neck, reddish-orange biker gloves, a yellow belt around her waist, black leggings with deep pink tears, and open-toed shoes with deep pink laces and wedges.

Toralei: Well then look like you have some nice stuff don't mind I do!

Kevin: Ow!

Toralei have kicked him in the stomach so hard that he was send flying a few feet before hitting the ground, then she have grabs his bag and ran off in the street while she was laughing at him!

Toralei: Bye, sucker! Hahaha!

When the werecat has left, Kevin got back on his feet and smile that his plan has worked!

Kevin: Mission accomplished! Ow! I will get that werecat soon!

Kevin went in his van and driving following the signal in the necklaces finding their secret hideout. After 20 minutes, he arrived at h-their hideout it was abandoned building at the end of the city. Kevin turn on his monitor to see and hear what they are doing here!

In the werecat hideout, Toralie walks through the back door and move towards the living room, then there are two werecat in the room. The two werecat look like twins, they has a mirror theme going on with her sister in how they look and how they dress. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but one has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while the other has them on her left arm and right leg. One is more easily distinguished from her sister by her hair though, which is white, whereas the other one's is black. In line with the white markings on their limbs, Meowlody has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her left side, which Purrsephone has hanging from her right side.

Toralie: Look at what I got!

Purrsephone: Oh what is it?

Meowlody: It is food?

Toralie: Yes and also this!

Toralie have put out three necklaces out of the bag and showing them to the twin catgirls!

Meowlody: Wow, what a beautiful necklace!

Purrsephone: I want one!

Toralie: Yes, I know right! I steals them from some stupid guy walking in the street! What sucker! Hahaha!

Meowlody: Come on, Toralie! Just Give us one already!

Purrsephone: Yeah, hurrry up!

Toralie: Okay! Okay! Here you go!

Toralie have give Meowlody and Purrsephone the necklaces as the three werecats put on the necklace around their necks, the necklace took effect on them as their eyes have glow showing that they are now Kevin's slave and waited for any commands from him!

Kevin: Hahaha! All three of you are fool! Now, You're mine!

He have turn on his microphone to give them his command!

Kevin: All three of you come out and came in my van!

Werecats: Yes, Master!

The werecats walks out of their hideout and moves towards his van as they went inside his van he drive off towards his secret hideout!

In his hideout, Kevin is kissing the twins on his bed while Toralie is sucking his cock, he is about to blow his load, sohe pushed off Toralie from his dick and let Meowlody and Purrsephone sucks his cock instead, then Kevin unleash his jizz in their mouth. Meowlody and Purrsephone started to kiss each other spitroasting tasting Kevin's cum in each other mouth!

Kevin: Purrsephone and Meowlody leave the my room and Toralie you stay here!

Meowlody & Purrsephone: Yes, master!

Meowlody and Purrsephone left his bedroom leaving Kevin alone with Toralie!

He grabs Toralie, he place her on his lap and pull down her shorts spanking her soft big ass. Toralie moans as her ass is be spanked, she enjoyed every seconds of it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the rocky mountain at China, Kevin is climbing that mountain to search for a dragon gorl known as Jinafire Long. after a hour of climbing he fianlly reach the top of the mountain and see a house. He approach the house, he knew that Jinafire is not aggressive monster, he is not worry about her attacking him and her family are away for awhile so it will be easy to capture her.

As he stood in front of the door and knock on the door, the hunter waited for sec until he hear footstep form inside, then the house's door opened up there she was the dragon girl of China.

She is a traditional eastern dragon with golden scales, green and black hair, and jade green eyes. She appears to be wearing a qipao dress with dragon patterns and orange high heels.

Jin: Hello there, sir! What can I help you?

Kevin: Yeah, I have delivery for Jinafire Long!

Jin: That's me.

Kevin: Here you go!

He give her a box with the collar inside of it, she opened the box seeing the necklace inside.

Jin: This is a beautiful necklace, I wonder who is give it to me?

The dragon girl put it on around her neck then the mind control necklace actived now she is belonged to him.

Jin: Hello master! What can I do for you!

Kevin: How all about make lovw with me.

Jin: Yes, master!

She smiled, then kissed him deeply. She then slithered her forked reptilian tongue out to tantalizingly lick his neck, causing him to stiffen and moan. Jin ran her hands up his pecs and around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his firm strong muscles. She felt his hands glide down her back, hugging her as his fingers grazed the base of her tail and gave her shapely ass a firm squeeze; and the feeling was amazing. She blushed bronze as she moaned in pleasure.

They shared another fiery kiss, their lips devouring each other as her long tongue practically whipped his into submission before literally wrapping around it in passionate constriction. His fingers gently clawed the back of her Asian short-dress up until he could feel her bare ass-cheeks on either side of her thong panties, and he gave them a firm squeeze.

Jin: Hold still master!

She grinned wickedly as she pulled his t-shirt off, then, she reached back to unzip her dress, and let it slide tantalizingly off her body. Now in nothing but her bra, panties, and heels, she placed her hands on his bare chest and gently pushed him toward a couch, locking his lips in a feverish kiss. They made out heatedly as she proceeded to grind her nether-region against the swelling member in his pants.

As they made out, Kevin's hands roamed freely over Jin's hot body; from her breasts to the base of her tail to her shapely ass and up her back, where he unhooked her bra. He pulled it off her body to expose her D-cup breasts. Her tail instinctively wrapped around them, pulling them tight together as they kissed deeply, her breasts pressed into his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Jin opened his pants and kneeled as she pulled them and his underwear down. She looked up lovingly into his eyes before licking her beautiful full lips. She took his hardening cock into her warm, moist mouth, making him moan. Inside her mouth, her long tongue coiled tightly around his member, only then did she begin to stroke up & down on him, making him go cross-eyed with pleasure. Jinafire was—literally—blowing his mind!

She grinned inwardly and increased her ministrations until….

Kevin: Ooooooh! Aaaahh!

He moaned loudly as he came. When he finished she leaned back with a grin and winked at him as she swallowed his creamy load.

Kevin took her hands in his as he sat down and pulled her up onto the couch, motioning her to stand over him.

Kevin: Your turn, my slave!

Then leaned forward to lick and eat her pussy. She inhaled sharply and moaned. It felt exquisite! As he orally pleasured her pussy and clit, his hands roamed her lower body; squeezing and caressing her legs, ass, and the base of her tail. What's more, it touched her heart that he cared enough about her to pay such attention to her and making her feel good. She instinctively pulled his face deeper into her pussy as she came.

Jin laid down on the couch and pulled him up between her legs. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her legs and tail around him.

Jin: Make love to me, my master!

Jin breathed huskily, as she guided his throbbing hard-on to the soaked, steaming entrance to her tight pussy.

Jin: I've never done this before.

Kevin: Then let make it memorable for you.

She smiled warmly as she pulled him inside her. There was a brief sharp pain as her hyman tore, but as a whole it felt amazing! Her eyes rolled back in her head feeling the full length of her master she loved inside her. Haltingly, they figured out a rhythm that felt wonderful to them, increasing in speed and intensity as they got used to it. Jinafire found Chad to be delightfully primal in this state! They were losing their minds in the pleasure of it, now fucking like porn-stars.

Kevin: I'm gonna….c-cum!

Jin: Do it, my love!

She breathed, feeling another intense orgasm approaching herself.

Jin: I want to feel all of your love inside me!

She stifled a scream as her own orgasm hit first, and her pussy convulsed tightly on his cock, triggering his orgasm. He moaned as he thrust deeply into her with each gush of his cum as her pussy clenched and unclenched tightly on him.

Once their mutual orgasm subsided, Kevin kissed Jin ever so sweetly on the lips.

Jin: I love you, master

He smiled.

Kevin: I know Jinafire!

She smiled too,

Kevin: Let get our of here before your family return.

Jin: Okay, master!

They collected their clothes and leave.


	8. Chapter 8

In the night of bright city, Kevin is hunting down a famous the monster girl known as C.A. Cupid aka the love fairy in the city. He gonna after her because he want to make Cupid his slave and use her love power to create love darts to make the monster girls fell in love with him. Currently, Kevin is running down the street chase after Cupid also he manage fire a sticky paste on her wing to preventing her to fly away from him.

Kevin: Get back here I just want to talk to you!

Cupid: No way, hunter! I know what you after? You want my love power to make all monster girl to fell in love with you and make them your slave in your perverted monster girl harem!

Kevin: So what! You going to join with them soon!

Cupid: Never!

She turned the corner and ran into alleyway between two buildings to escape from the hunter but unfortunately for her it is dead end and Kevin knew that already because it was part of his plan to trapped her.

Kevin: Oh foolness!

He walks towards the alleyway that C.A. Cupid trap herself at the dead end as she turned around only too see the hunter behind her. He got closer look at her. She has white skin which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua blue eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the centre of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. C.A. wears a pink, white and black strapless dress. The top is pink and halfway covered by a black waist band, to which a black lace shawl is attached that rests around C.A.'s arms. The skirt sections starts off with black marking that makes it look like it's flowing from the waist band. Below that the skirt is white, which gradually changes to pink towards the bottom. At the lower end of the dress is a band of horizontally mirrored and stylized black hearts with a bow and arrow inside. She wears white earrings, her left one being in the shape of an arrow, her right one being in the shape of a bow. On her right arm she wears a simple crossbow, which comprises a long pink bangle and a bow and arrow ring in the color white, with pink for the arrow's tip and fletching. Her shoes comprise black soles and pink and white heart-shaped shackles. The two shoes feature open toes and have differing high heels. The left shoe's high heel is in the shape of a white arrow with a pink tip and fletching, while the right shoe has an all-white bow as high heel.

Kevin: You are trapped now, there are no escape for you!

Cupid: You will not get away with it! I will not help you enslave any other monster girls for your own twisted dream.

Kevin: I'm not asking!

He pulled out a dart fun out of his pocket, he fired a traquiller dart at Cupid, and it hit her on her right shoulder.

Cupid: Ow! Ahh!

Then, he threw a big net covering over her to make sure she can't get away before the dart effect take over her body.

Cupid: Nooo! Let me go!

She struggle for a minute to break free from the net but she have collapse on the ground as tranquillizer dart finally took a effect as she fall asleep on the cold floor. He grabs her sleeping body as the hunter carrying her to his trunk and drives towards his secret hideout.

* * *

Cupid woke up and discovered that she was in someone's room.

Cupid: But who's tent I'm in?"

She thought as she was feeling a draft.

Cupid: Why am I feeling so cold?

To answer the question, she look down and saw nothing on her and I do mean nothing on her body as she screamed.

Cupid: I'm naked! Why am I naked in someone's room?!

While screaming, she couldn't move her arms for she found out that her wrists were tied by strong rope.

Suddenly she heard someone entering the room and then saw a tall figure and as he removed his hat, it was revealed to be a black haired handsome man with lust in his brown eyes.

Kevin: I am Kevin the monster hunter.

He introduced as he was beginning to remove his clothes.

Kevin: Do you know who am I?

Although blushed in embarrassment she was still acting brave as she answered.

Cupid: I know all about you and your sick dream. If you dare lay a finger on me I will.

She stopped for she was at a loss of words when she saw his naked body and then she put her legs together for she feel unexpectedly wet as she thought.'Why am I feeling this way?'

Kevin: You are cupid are? The love fairy who make people to fell in love to each other?

He said while walking towards his bed.

Cupid: Yes, I am!

Kevin: Would you help me with your love magic to make my dream come true?

Cupid: I will never help you and make all monster girl into your sex slaves!

She snapped.

Cupid: And you will release me and give me back my outfit at once!"

Kevin ignore her demands as he kneel at the foot of the bed and opened her legs, seeing her sacred place glistened as he reached her womanhood with his head and took a sniff.

Kevin: Looks like someone is excited.

He said with an amusing smile as Cupid blushed.

Cupid: I am not! You are nothing but a horny dog who rape monster girls!

Kevin: A dog am I?

He said pretending to be offended.

Kevin: Perhaps I do this as a dog then.

He began to lick around the sensitive spots of her lower regions as Cupid whimpered and while Kevin kept licking, she laughed hysterically.

Kevin: You like that don't you? Let see if you're sensitive on the inside.

He use his fingers to open the gates of her womanhood as he sticks his tongue inside.

Cupid began to moan and was taking by the unexpected sensation in her body as she was trying to move only to increase that same reaction as Kevin's tongue went deeper by the movement.

'I can't believe his tongue is inside of me!' She thought while moaning. 'Why am I feeling so attracted to him?' As she kept bucking while Kevin is licking, she began to feel like something inside of her is going to explode as she screamed so loudly that her vagina blasted at Kevin who was now licking the very essence on his face.

Kevin: Hmm.

He use his hand to wipe face off.

Kevin: Now lets see what your breasts feel like.

He got on the bed to her chest as he take a squeeze test on one of her chest melons as Cupid moaned and all though a bit tired from the tongue session, she still didn't submit until her tits became hard when both of her breasts were grasped by Kevin.

Kevin: Now its time to taste them.

He licked his lips after feeling them on his hands.

Cupid was about to protest but it was too late for she moaned when her breast feel the touch of the hinter's tongue and then Kevin put his whole mouth on it, sucking like a newborn for its mother's milk as he use his other hand to rub the other while she was still moaning in the same state. Now that he finished the first one, he goes for the second one.

So after grasping, tongue caressing and suckling her breasts, Kevin now crawl up a bit, face to face with his shivering captive and from the looks she made, she was giving up so when she was about to say something, Kevin assaulted her mouth with his and to her surprise, he sticks his tongue with it.

Cupid had now giving up as she closed her eyes, letting him have his way with her mouth and when Kevin sensed her submitting, he hold out his hand and did a snap as Cupid's restrains were now untied and she could push him off now that her arms are free but instead, she wrapped them around his neck.

After that rough mouth to mouth session, Kevin was now parting his mouth from hers as she was breathing while he rise up.

Kevin: Are you a virgin?

He asked as Cupid who was still breathing shook her head to yes.

Kevin: Well you might not enjoy this.

He shift himself as his hands pinned both of her arms while his rod is near at her lower entrance.

Kevin: Because I'm never gentle with first timers.

With a fast thrust, Cupid screamed both in pain and pleasure.

Now the hunter's room is filled with grunting and moaning as both were heated with sweat, Kevin who showed no exhaustion still kept rocking roughly forward as he saw Cupid's breasts jumping up and down repeatedly.

'Of all the pussies that I had.' Kevin grunting in thought. 'Her's is the most tightest.'

'I don't believe it! This can't be happening!' Cupid cried in thought. 'I am being violated by a human! And it felt so gooood!'

Nearing an end, Kevin let out a beastly roar as Cupid screamed with all of her might as they both came and then he slide his mighty spear out of the filled up V area. Suddenly with quick breathing, Cupid just stand on both of her hands and knee as she presenting her rump which surprised the hunter as he grinned in amusement.

Kevin: Not done are we huh?

She turn her head with a seductive look as she explain to him.

Cupid: I want it to stop, but then it felt so good that I don't want it to end.

She eagerly slapped her ass.

Cupid: Now take me again.

Kevin: Don't worry I will.

He said as he took a hold on her hips.

The moment he slide in between the cheeks, Cupid now moaned happily for the pleasure she now endured. While Kevin kept ramming, he reached for her breasts, groping and pinching her nipples to increase her moaning and then he pull her up, Kevin went for her neck and marked her with his teeth as Cupid screamed for the pain and the climax. After they came, Cupid fell onto bed as Kevin lie beside her and was about to embrace her, but Cupid took him by surprise as she rolled on top of him and straddled him with a hunger look and when he was about to say something.

Kevin: Fuck now!

She cut him off.

Cupid: Talk later!

Without further or ado Cupid impaled herself on his cock one more time and this time on top of him as she began to ride him roughly and wildly like if she was trying to break down a wild horse as her ass was grasped by the Ohunter, Kevin who was now enjoying the sight of his prisoner rocking on his cock as her breasts were bouncing and was showing her dazed and relentless face with tongue dangling from her mouth, he said to himself in his thought.

Kevin: I have found my first mistress.

Unexpectedly she did the third round and cowgirl position a lot longer than the other two rounds why even the hunter was way surprised by her energy and stamina. Cupid now pushed her hands on his chest as she arched her back and let out a scream so powerful that alerted the whole room and now that she had him emptied his seed, Cupid dismounted and then lay on his chest and after an hour of resting Cupid now had a question for Kevin who was stroking her hair.

Cupid: Am I still your prisoner?

When she asked that question, Kevin stop stroking as he smiled.

Kevin: You are more than a prisoner to me now."

He explained.

Kevin: For you have the qualification and honor to be my first mistress.

She rose her head up with curiosity written on her face as he explained again.

Cupid: You mean like joining your harem?

Kevin: Exactly. Are you willing to accept?

Cupid: What do I do if I am to become your mistress?

She asked.

Kevin: As long as you are mine, you will enjoy an endless life of luxury and wealth and if you want to going somewhere you can go but don't think about escaping from me, I will find you just like the others and there are some rules I have for you. 1 You will let me fuck you and anyone I want if it is one of my mistresses, slave or not 2 You will not take anyone but me in bed unless you're into girls.

Cupid blushed for she thought of bedding other girls as Kevin continued.

Kevin: 3 As my mistress you are free from any of my mind control.

After telling the rules, Kevin asked the same question.

Kevin: Are you willing to accept?

With much consideration, Cupid gave him an answer with her lips on his and then she add her tongue as a surprise and after she parted her lips.

Cupid: I accepted your offer, but you will not mind-controlled me and let me keep my free-will.

Kevin: Okay, Well then.

He rolled over her by surprise and she was turned on by it when Kevin was now on top of her with his cock ready to go.

Kevin: Shall we begin with the planting then?

For that she grabbed Kevin by the face and pull him down on her lips as he now his cock pushes into her while she wrapped her legs around him.


End file.
